What the?
by mariocat
Summary: Unable to remember the nights, and why Phil keeps waking up in Dan's bed. They embark on an adventure and may find something they weren't expecting. Don't kill me, I don't know what I'm even doing anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER THING:**_I don't own anything except the story idea..yeah

His breath was hot on my neck, flowing across my face, fogging up my glasses.

How did I get here? I don't remember...

I still have my glasses on, I don't normally go to bed with my glasses on. But I'm not in my bed. I'm in _his _bed. His long, lithe body pressed against my side. His face in the crook of my neck. I feel him stir beside me, a soft moan slipping from his slightly parted lips. I squeak in surprise as he pulls me tighter into his embrace.

I need to leave, I shouldn't be here when he wakes up. I pry his arm off me as gently as I can. He grumbles in his sleep and brings his arm up to the neck of my shirt, gripping it tightly. A small sigh of frustration passes my lips. I can't move without waking him up. Why am I in his bed? I am still fully clothed, as is he. I just - I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is sitting on the lounge watching an old Friends episode. There was nothing else on, and neither of us could be bothered to put a movie on.

He stirred beside me once again, his grip loosened on my shirt. This could be my chance to escape!

Grabbing his hand, I slowly began to pull it gently off my shirt. I had spoken to soon.

He pulled away from me slightly, eyes fluttering open. He blinked a few times slowly, adjusting his eyes to the dim light in the room, before they focused on me. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe he wouldn't see me if I didn't move or make any noise.

"Phil?" He questioned quietly, his voice thick with sleep. I didn't move, or make a sound, slowly I opened one eye, taking a little peek at him. He was leaning on his elbow, staring at my face. His head was tilted slightly, one eyebrow raised, his lips twitched when he saw me open my eye, holding off a smile.

"Phil." He said, sitting up more now, he seemed annoyed, but I heard the slightly amused tone he had tried hiding.

"Morning Dan." I said quietly, opening my eyes properly, letting out my breath.

"Why are you in my bed Phillip?" He tilted his head slightly to the left. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, he rolled it slightly between his teeth, staring at me expectantly. I shook my head, dazed.

I shrugged, looking him in the eye.

"I don't remember..." I trailed off. Why couldn't I remember. I frowned down at my lap, playing with my fingers.

"You don't remember?" Dan asked, running his long fingers through his curly bed hair.

"No, I - I really don't. I - we were watching tv, and I..." I shrug, not really finishing my sentence. I looked up at Dan, his eyebrows pulled down into a frown. He ran his fingers through his hair again, scratching the back of his neck. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and groans in frustration, letting his hands fall into his lap.

"What's wrong Dan?" I ask, confusion evident on my face.

"I can't remember either!" He huffs grumpily as he climbs out of bed and stands there with his arms crossed, looking down at me.

"Last thing I remember is the same as you, watching tv, but you had fallen asleep." He frowns again.

I got up out of Dan's bed and stood in front of him.

"Look, don't worry about it Dan. Everything's okay and I'm sure it won't happen again. There's no point thinking about something you can't explain." I tell him, holding his upper arm. He sighs, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"Alright Phil, I won't worry about it. But it's really weird. I don't remember anything. What if I killed someone? What if I'm a homicidal manic and we don't even remember!?" He walks around the room, arms swaying lazily by his side. I shake my head and chuckle.

"I'll fake an alibi for you Dan." I laugh.

"You'll get arrested for being an accomplice, don't be silly. You can't get arrested too. What will the fans do?" He's more talking to himself than me now.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask, snapping him out of his...whatever that was.

"Hmm? Sure." He says, stopping in place.

"Okay, don't get too caught up in whatever you're doing. It's Sunday you know, we have work." I remind him, walking out of his room.

"Yeah, lucky we woke up so early..." He says to my back, closing the door behind me.

Dan seemed to be back to normal by the time we got home. I could tell he was still slightly bugged about something while we were hosting our show. No one else seemed to notice, but I guess when you've been living with someone for long enough you can read them really easily.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask Dan, opening the front door to our flat. He shrugged.

"Maybe see if there are any good movies we haven't seen?" He suggested, groaning as we walked up the stairs.

"Why are there so many stairs?!" Dan complained, turning to look at me.

"It's good exercise at least." I chuckled in reply.

"What if I broke my legs and needed a wheelchair? I wouldn't even be able to leave my room." He said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's a good thing your legs aren't broken then." I said, putting my bag down.

"Yeah, but what if they were? I could easily break them falling down all these damn stairs." He argues.

"Then I'd just have to carry you up and down them." I said absentmindedly, pulling the bottle of milk we'd bought out of my bag.

"You'd carry me up and down the stairs?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"That's what friends are for right?" I replied, putting the milk in the fridge.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said with a smile before turning and leaving the kitchen.

(AN: what am I doing with my life? Sigh. First story and all that, blah blah don't kill me)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Short and sweet is always nice :3**

My eyes fluttered open, the sunlight shining on my face.

"What?" I whispered to myself, taking in my surroundings. I was in Dan's room again!

"Dan! Wake up!" I said, shaking him awake as I sat up.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"But I'm so comfortable." He whined, burying his face into my side. I stared at him and cleared my throat. Dan's eyes flew open and he shot up out of the bed.

"What the hell?" He said with a slight frown on his face.

"I went to sleep in my own bed last night! I remember going to bed!" I defended myself, hands raised in front of me. He shook his head, running his fingers through his now curly hair.

"Maybe you're sleep walking?" He suggested gently, looking me in the eyes.

"Maybe, but that doesn't really explain the first time this happened." I told him, laying back down, my hands behind my head.

"To be honest, your bed is really comfy though." I said, smiling at him. He sighed, but smiled.

"How about we set up a camera in my room tonight to see what's going on, if it happens again." He suggested, sitting down cross legged at the end of his bed.

"You willing to endure another night of sharing a bed with me?" I joked, staring at the roof.

"It's not the worst thing in the world, to tell you the truth. It's just really weird, the fact that we can't remember anything happening. And besides, you actually are kinda comfortable." He said quietly, although I could hear the smile in his voice. I chucked.

"You're very cuddly, like a teddy bear." I teased, emphasising the word bear, referring to the nickname his family had giving him.

"Ha ha ha ha." He laughed sarcastically, shoving my legs playfully.

"Time for you to leave now." He said, standing up and grabbing my ankles, pulling me off the bed so I was lying on the floor.

"Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" I whinged, rolling around, curling into a ball.

"It's cold!" I complained, pulling his blanket off the bed onto me. He laughed and took it off me.

"You're telling me." He said, wrapping it around himself like a coat.

"Out. Out. Out. Out." He started saying, pushing me with his feet. I groaned.

"Alright Hitler! Jeez!" I mumbled jokingly, getting up from the ground. He smiled at me widely, shoving me out his bedroom door. He winked at me as he swung the door shut and I chuckled, walking into my room.

"That's going to get the whole room?" I ask Dan, watching him set up the camera and tripod in the corner of his room. He shook his head.

"Not the whole room, but it can see my door and bed, so it's fine." Dan explained, turning the camera on and then facing me.

"Alright then, see you in the morning in my bed, or not." He grinned, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Hopefully not." I smiled back at him. He laughed.

"I'm going to lock my door too, alright?" Dan told me, head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I smiled.

"Goodnight Dan." I said, leaving his bedroom.

"Goodnight Phil." He replied, shutting his door behind me.

Getting into bed I couldn't stop the small voice in the back of my mind hoping that I do wake up in Dan's bed again. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with the palm off my hands. That would be very unlikely anyway, even if I was sleep walking because Dan had locked his door.

"Phil.." I heard a whisper in my ear. I shook my head, making it go away.

"Phil." It was louder now, but I ignored it, I was so warm and comfortable.

"Phil!" It shouted and my eyes flew open. Urgently looking around the room, my eyes landed on Dan's face, which was very close to mine.

"Huh?..." I stumbled out, my mind filled with confusion.

"You're in my bed again." He smirked, eyes sparkling with something..

"But, how? You locked your door.." I trailed off.

"I know, come watch this." He said, standing up, walking over to his desk. On the screen of his computer was a paused video of his room. He sat down on his chair and pressed play as I leaned, arms crossed, on the back of the chair.

"I woke up and you were in my bed, like the last two nights. I don't remember unlocking my door, but I did." He explained. As he finished speaking I heard a knock and watched as Dan got up out of his bed and opened the door, letting me in, he then shut his door and got into bed with me.

"I don't...what?" I mumbled, I'm so confused right now. He nodded, understanding how I felt.

"It's like, literally some super weird synchronised sleep walking. That is actually so mental." He said, looking at me.

"What does it mean?" I asked. He smiled.

"I googled it, and apparently it's something to do with people who have repressed emotions or something, so that got me thinking and..." He trailed off, looking down and away from me.

"Dan?" I asked, concerned about my best friend.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He turned and looked me in the face, sitting up straight.

"It got me thinking about how I felt about you. And I, I love you Phil. Like, I'm in love with you, but I'm also not. Like, I could easily spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't want to kiss you. And I wouldn't mind raising a family with you, but I don't want to hold your hand. And I want to hug you, but in a 'we're best friends and we love each other but not in a way where we want to get married and be romantic, just in a way where I don't really want to share you with anyone else and you mean the world to me but I don't want to make out with you' kind of way..." He trailed off, looking away from me, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. I stood there in shock, trying to process what he had just confessed to me.

"I - I..." I stuttered. He shook his head.

"It's okay Phil, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't fe-" he started saying.

"No, Dan. I just - I think I feel the same way about you. I kept trying to push it away, because it was weird. I still don't really understand it.. I love you too, in more than a 'we're just best friends', but not like you're my brother. Like, we are in a relationship, but we're not...it's confusing, but I - I do feel the same." I told him, cutting his rambling off. He looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Honestly?" He asked sceptically.

"Yeah, honestly." I told him with a smile. He grinned widely at me.

"I feel so much lighter now. Like a massive weight has been lifted off me. Wow.." He said, rolling his shoulders. I chuckled, taking a step back from his chair, to give him room to stand up. I smiled at him.

"So, can I have that 'we're best friends and we love each other but not in that way but kind of in that way' hug?" I asked, arms open. He laughed.

"I thought how I explained it was pretty good." He huffed, walking into my open arms, hugging me tightly.

"I think this could work out." I said.

"Yeah, me too." He replied.

"You said you wouldn't mind raising a family with me?" I asked, smiling into his neck. He laughed.

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later, let's just enjoy this now." He mumbled.

**AN: I feel like this kind of sucks, but it's still kind of cute. I was thinking about how I could work this, and I haven't really come across a story where their relationship is like this. I guess it is kind of like they're both pansexual. Like, they fall purely for the personality, regardless of gender. But they kind of aren't, whoever they find attractive is still attractive to them, and they do find each other attractive, whatever way you imagine it to be. Idek what I'm going on about. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Yeah ^_^**


End file.
